Heretofore, organo(poly)siloxanes having various organic groups introduced in a portion of their structures have been developed by use of properties specific to dimethylpolysiloxane typified by silicone oil. Such organo(poly)siloxanes have low surface tension and a low refractive index and further have properties in combination, such as low susceptibility to friction, heat resistance, cold resistance, antistatic properties, water repellency, mold releasability, anti-foaming properties, and chemical resistance. Therefore, they are used in various fields. There exist organo(poly)siloxanes modified at various functional groups or at structural positions for introduction thereof, according to the usage.
Various compounds have been developed and studied so far, for example, as organo(poly)siloxane derivatives containing a carboxyl group, which is a hydrophilic organic group. As typical examples, organosiloxane derivatives having a carboxyl group introduced in the side chain of a linear polysiloxane structure are widely known. In recent years, siloxane dendrimers containing a carboxyl structure have also been reported as one example of such compounds (see e.g., Patent Literatures 1 to 3). Furthermore, it has also been reported that a compound obtained by neutralizing carboxyl-modified silicone with triethanolamine has an emulsification capacity (see e.g., Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
On the other hand, in the conventional skin cleansers or hair cleansers, an anionic or non-ionic surfactant is generally incorporated as a major component of the cleansing agents. In contrast, in most makeup products, hair waxes, and so on, silicone compounds are incorporated for the purpose of providing long-lasting finish, water resistance, and smoothness during and after application. When a normal surfactant was used as a cleansing agent, there have been problems that these silicone compounds could not be washed off sufficiently. In this context, the use of a silicone oil or a silicone surfactant could improve the cleansing effect. However, the anti-foaming effect of the silicones has caused a problem that the foaming was very bad.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-072784    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-239390    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-213885    Non-patent Literature 1: Kazuki KAGESHIMA and Toshiyuki SHIMIZU, “Application of carboxyl-modified silicone as surfactant in emulsification,” Fragrance Journal extra edition 19 (2005): 125-130    Non-patent Literature 2: Kazuki KAGESHIMA, Harumi SAKAMOTO, and Toshiyuki SHIMIZU, “Application of carboxyl-modified silicone as surfactant in cosmetic field,” Journal of SCCJ Vol. 34 No. 4 (2003): 309-314